It All Started With Sex Ed
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: How could so many things happen after just an innocent sex ed? How will Kinma cope with the mental torture that the Akatsuki puts her in. Rated T for foul language and mentioning of sex, Rating may change. AkatsukixOC
1. It Begins

**(A/N) I don't know if this is more of a story or a series of drabbles, But the chapters are short and just for comical purposes. I wrote this just for laughs, So please enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto~!**

**--  
**

A brunette teen blinked in utter confusion, She sat in the middle of a floor.. Surrounded by all ten members of Akatsuki

"Uh.." The teen began with a risen brown eyebrow "..Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Pein replied with a sigh "We're.. teaching you"

The teen rose the other eyebrow, She blinked slowly "Huh?"

"Deidara, You're first" Pein said and gave a look like he was in pure hell, Deidara jumped "W-Why me, un?" The blonde asked looking feared, Hidan snorted "Yea! We should be fucking _teaching _him too!" Hidan laughed out earning a glare from Deidara.

"What are you implying, un?" Deidara threatened, Hidan smirked devilishly "You fucking know exactly, Little _Baby_" Hidan teased causing various veins to pop out on Deidara's head. The teen watched amused, She always loved the shows the Akatsuki played.

"Deidara, Just hurry up!" Sasori grumbled, Hating the wait.

Deidara jumped and slowly looked to the teen, Who had no clue what was going on. "Kinma.."

Said teen perked up slightly, At the mention of her name "Uhm..Deidara?"

"Always use protection, un" With that, Deidara zoomed out of the room with his face red.

Kinma blinked slowly "..Eh?" She was now even _more _confused.

Almost everyone face palmed, Pein was going to make sure Deidara was not going to be pleased with his hasty retreat. "Sasori"

Sasori sighed as he walked infront of Kinma, Catching her attention "Turn yourself into a puppet, Then you could avoid all of this" He said mono tonely, Kinma blinked yet again in confusion.

"Avoid what?" She asked, Pein sighed

"Sasori leave, Tobi..er.. nevermind" Pein almost sweat dropped, Tobi hung his head "Zetsu, Go" Pein looked to Zetsu, Zetsu stood quietly as he stared at Kinma.. She stared back.

"..Are you in bloom?"

"Zetsu!" Pein growled

Zetsu looked at his leader silently "I can not explain..** If she is not releasing pollen**" He replied, Pein sighed "Out", Zetsu obeyed and left the room with Tobi following behind.

"Kisame" Said blue man perked up in interest, He smirked as he walked infront of Kinma.

She was currently repeating 'In Bloom' trying to figure out what it had meant, She finally noticed Kisame.

"When the time of year comes, When the sharks migrate-"

Everyone groaned "Kisame! There are no sharks here!"

Kisame looked to Pein, He pouted "Well, That's what I was told", Everyone sent Kisame a weird yet pitied look.. Someone either had played a cruel joke on him or his parents were truly that of sharks.

"..." Pein stared at Kisame for a moment before shaking his head "Itachi, Your turn"

"Uhm..Hey.." Kinma piped tilting her head "..What's going on?" She asked curiously, Everyone looked to her then at Itachi.

Itachi stared at her quietly, Not saying anything.

It stayed like this for several moments.

A few more moments..

Another few more moments, Pein groaned "Itachi, I'll push you off until later. Kakuzu, Go"

Kakuzu stared annoyed at Kinma, She blinked in confusion "Waste of time" He grumbled.

"When your bounty doesn't go as planned and you have an annoying dumb ass that won't stop bitching, You get this bottled up angry feeling and the only way to rele-"

"Kakuzu, I'm going to stop you there" Pein said raising an eyebrow in question, Kakuzu shrugged "Whatever" He mumbled before going off to stand among the others left in the room.

"Hid-" Pein stopped himself _'Er..What's the worse that could happen?'_ Pein thought with a shrug "Hidan"

Hidan smirked as he walked right infront of Kinma's sitting form, She watched him questionably.

"Kinma, Lets fucking skip the explanation" Hidan smirked even wider "And go straight to the fucking demonstration"

"Hidan!" Pein seethed "Out!" He growled pointing at the door, Hidan looked slightly disappointed before he left grumbling about the lack of 'bitches' he had lately.

Pein rubbed his temples "Gah, Konan.. Konan?" Pein looked around "Where'd she go?"

Kakuzu sighed "She said that she had already explained one thing to her, She's not explaining the _other _thing" Kakuzu gestured to Kinma, Who were looking dumbfounded at them.

"Ah, Damn.." Pein pondered.. That just left him and.. Itachi, The Uchiha hadn't gone yet! "Itachi, If you do not explain it. I will make Kakuzu duct your pay"

THAT put a smile on Kakuzu's face under his mask, Itachi remained silent. "Itachi..?" Pein questioned, "Ita-" He stopped as the Uchiha stepped closer to Kinma.

"Sharingan" Itachi said causing everyone to freeze, Pein balled his fists

"..Shit"

After a several moments of Itachi and Kinma staring at eachother silently, Itachi finally blinked.

"Itachi..?" Pein asked curiously, Itachi gave him a blank look.

"It's done" Itachi said causing everyone to look to Kinma, She blinked slowly before passing out.

Pein gulped "Itachi.." Said Uchiha looked over at him "What.. did you do?"

"I showed her the most used sex positions"

"..."

Everyone stared at Itachi.

"Itachi.. And.. _Who _did you do this.. demonstration with?" Pein questioned.

"With myself and Kinma, Of course" He replied a matter of factly.

"Itachi.." Pein rose an eyebrow "You just.. technically had sex with Kinma"

"Don't worry, I used protection"

--

**(A/N) I'm sorry, This just came to me! I couldn't help it! I hope it was enjoyable, 'Cause it was for me :D Just so you guys know, I'll describe what Kinma looks like..**

**Kinma -- Brown mid-back length hair, Green eyes and looks to be a pre-teen (Around 13. I don't think her outfit is important, But I'll say it anyway) A long sleeved dark blue shirt with standard black ninja pants.  
**


	2. The Truth

**(A/N) Chapter two! Thanks for reading this far xD I have nothing more to say except, Enjoy and I don't own Naruto!**

--

Kinma laid on her bed. After the 'talk', She would blush everytime she would see ANYone of the men.

She looked up as there was knocking on her door "Come in" She squeaked out.

The door opened, Revealing Pein. And of course, Kinma instantly began blushing.

"Kinma" Pein started watching as she sat up "..I know that last week was.. Alittle awkward for you"

"Pein-sama.."

"Yes, Kinma?"

"I already knew about sex.."

"..."

Pein stared at her speechless, Kinma sighed "I learned about making babies when I was younger"

"..But you're only thirteen..And You Was Locked Up For Four Years!!"

Kinma rose an eyebrow in question, Ignoring her blush

"Pein-sama.. I'm sixteen"

"..."

"I learned about sex when I was eleven"

"Why are you so small??"

"What?!" Kinma gasped wrapping her arms around her chest, Pein shook his head.

"No! Not like that..just.. You're like... A kid"

"I'm just hitting my growth spurt.. Pein-sama.." Kinma blushed "..Why are you noticing my 'size'?"

"...Oh my self, I Have To Tell Everyone" Pein ran out the door, Kinma gasped.

"No! You Can't!! I Don't Want Treated As An Adult!! STOP!!!"

But it was too late, Kinma was now saw as a chibi.

**--**

**(A/N) I know that wasn't funny, I was in bed and came up with this.. Lol, She's a shortie xD**


	3. Bangable

**(A/N) I personally love this Chap, Which I love them all! I hope everyone enjoys this! Happy Holidays :D  
**

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**--  
**

"Hey, Chibi-san!"

Kinma sunk in her seat at her new nick name, Kisame walked up to the couch infront of her "Y-Yea?" She squeaked out.

"Wanna go play?" Kisame asked with a sly grin, Itachi sat beside 'Chibi' then looked at his partner "..You look like a pedophile, Kisame"

Kisame frowned before exiting the room, Silence quickly followed.

Kinma looked over at Itachi before scooting away from him slightly, Itachi looked down at her in question.

She scooted another seat away.. then another seat.. then another seat until she was at the arm rest.

Itachi stared at her the whole time with a risen eyebrow, Kinma darted her green eyes looking at the various objects.

"Kinma.. If I was going to have sex with you, I'd do it right now"

"Wh-What? It-Itachi-san, What ever made you say that??" Kinma smiled but her deep blush betrayed her.

". . ." Itachi didn't reply, but turned back to the TV.

"..Itachi-san..?"

"Hn."

"..Am I bangable?"

"..Huh?"

"Am I bangable?"

Itachi stared at Kinma slightly disturbed, While Kinma looked like she didn't know what the hell she was saying. Itachi regained his composure "Yes.." Kinma started to smile "You're just smaller than most women" Kinma frowned, sad.

"...That's it!" Kinma yelled out as she stood, Itachi looked at her confused "I'm going to make Deidara and Sasori pull on my arms and legs until I'm atleast three inches taller!!" Kinma ran out the door.

"..." Itachi rose an eyebrow "I didn't do ANYthing"

--

**(A/N) xD Sasori and Deidara are going to pull her limbs, Anyway. Please reveiw and thanks for readin'!**


	4. Konan's Advice

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy :D Moving on! Please enjoy!**

**I don't own Naruto**

**--  
**

Kinma sulked, Three hours of limb pulling didn't even make her a centimeter taller. Not only that, Deidara wouldn't stop laughing!

"I'm doomed.. I'm so very... doomed" Kinma crawled in her emo corner and began balling her eyes out "WHY CAN'T I BE TALLER AND HAVE BIGGER BOOBS?!?"

It just so happened, When she screamed. Someone was passing by her lightly opened door, A muffled laughter was heard. Kinma perked up before she started glowing a bright red.

"Shut Up!" She squeaked covering her face with her arms, The person walked in and coughed uneasily. "Oh, ehem.. Sorry, I.. had something stuck in my throat" Kinma shot the woman a sharp look.

"I bet.." Konan looked shocked at the girl "I want to have something stuck in my throat too!"

"Oh my god! Kinma! What The Hell?!?" Konan yelled out, Flustered at Kinma's outburst.

"What?! I can't help it!" Kinma started pulling her brown hair out of frustration "What Itachi did has been killing me! It Was Soooooo Real!!"

"...Uhm.. Maybe you can ask Itachi to use Sharingan on you again?"

"I can't! I asked him if I was bangable.."

"Wait.. What?!"

"He said yes.."

"..." Konan stared in disbelief before she covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"But then said I was small!" Kinma stood up and walked right infront of Konan, Kinma only reached the woman's shoulders "...See!" Kinma went back to sulking.

"Well er.. Why don't you try to.. Hey! Here!" Konan took out a piece of paper and placed it in Kinma's hand "You have my full permission to do what is on here" Konan said then swiftly left.

Kinma stared confused at the paper, She opened it up and her eyes widened.

Slowly.. She smirked evilly.

--

**(A/N) Oh my god.. What's on the note to make Kinma smirk _evilly_?? Well, You'll just have to wait for the next chappy. Please review and thanks for readin'!**


	5. One Down, Eight To Go

**(A/N) Here's the next chap! Please enjoy! **

**Note: There will be strong language in this chap! xD  
**

**I don't own Naruto~!**

**--**

Kinma snuck through the halls of Akatsuki base with great stealth, It was so intense she was even humming her own theme!

"Duhn nuh.. Duhn nuh.. Duhn nuh, na-nuhn, na-nuhn, na-nuhn, na-nuhn, nuhn"

"Dun nu-Ugh!" She tripped over her own feet landing face first onto the carpet, She jumped up and looked around. She started sneaking once again, While humming her theme.

Soon she reach a door, She ignored the 'Keep Out!' sign and opened it. She saw as it was empty, A sly smile crept onto her face.

She snuck in opening the bag she had brought with her, She pulled out various objects and chuckled lowly "He will regret teasing me, Oh he will. Muaha!" She rushed to the bathroom, After several moments she darted to his closet.

After fiddling with the clothes she darted to the wall, Holding an orange spray can. After she was finished with that, She went to the bed, She lifted up the pillow and placed a small flat object under it. She ignored her blush then got out some papers.

She laid the papers down onto the bed and grabbed her bag, As she left she smirked evilly.

**--The Next Morning--**

Kinma sat at the table, Eating her cereal in peace while humming. Deidara and Hidan sent her a strange look, Wondering for her sudden happiness.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Deidara jumped while Hidan jolted up out of his seat, Kinma looked surprised at the two. Deidara and Hidan looked to her, Deidara frowned before he ran out the door.

Hidan grumbled something as he followed, Kinma blinked innocently then picked up her bowl of cereal and walked into the livingroom.

She froze at what she saw "TOBI! I WILL KILL YOU!!" Kisame roared cornering the hyper man in a corner, Almost all the members were there and laughing.

Kisame wore a yellow and blue splashed shirt, It said on the front 'Fish Are Friends' then on the back 'Not food'. His hair was a hot pink and upon his Samehada.. was red liquid, Looked like blood.. but was paint. (looked like a used something, If you get my drift xD)

Kinma placed on false surprise, She spotted something stuck onto Kisame's shirt. She blinked innocently as she walked to him, She made sure everyone saw her as she plucked off the thin object.

Her cheeks grew warm then she gasped "Kisame!" He looked confused at her as he snatched the object, He stared in sheer horror "THAT is NOT mine!" He threw it randomly aside as he rubbed his eyes.

Itachi walked in just in time for something to slap onto his face, He frowned as he grabbed it and pulled it away. He frowned more as he stared at it, He flipped it over seeing 'Property of Kisame Hoshigaki'

"Kisame.." Kisame gulped "..Why does this say it belongs to you?" Itachi asked holding out the nude picture of himself, Kisame growled.

"Tobi Fucking Planted It In My Room!! IT IS SO NOT MINE!!" He pointed at the cowering man in the corner.

"T-Tobi didn't d-do anything t-to Ki-Kisame-sempai" Tobi whined out, Kinma frowned at him.

"Don't Even Give Me That! Then why was 'Tobi's a good boy!' On my wall?!?" Kinma smiled slightly at the image.

"T-Tobi was framed?" Tobi suggested and Kisame growled. "Who else would freakin' write a sloppy stupid fucked up story?! Weasels and sharks lived happily ever after, What The Hell?!?" On this, Itachi flinched.

Kinma slowly turned around and walked back into the kitchen, She heard crashes and screams.

'_Buahahahahaha!!' _Kinma mentally laughed as she ate her fruity pebbles.

--

**(A/N) O.O ..Kinma's gone crazy! Anyway, Thanks for reading and please review!!**


	6. Two Down, Seven To Go

**(A/N) Forgive me for this late update, But I'm trying to get the pranking as best as I can! So without further ado, Lets check up on Kinma!!**

**I don't own Naruto.. Never will..**

**Warning: Major language.  
**

**--**

"Kukukuku" Kinma cackled as she watched the last member head for bed, Why they left a young girl up late _late _at night all by herself in the livingroom.. I have no clue.

"Now it's time to start with number two" She grinned after a few moments, Giving the last person time to slip into their room. She stood and kneeled onto the floor then reach under couch, She pulled out a brown bag and swung the strap over her shoulder.

She darted through the halls animatedly, She was like a weasel in the night (In his room, Itachi sneezed in his sleep). She quickly arrived at her destination, She hid her chakra the best she could as she slowly and quietly opened the door.

She peeked in and saw as the victim laid on his bed, Soundly asleep. '_Kuku, Revenge!' _She darted in and pulled various stuff from her bags.

She pulled out the robe, Messing with the musky fabric. She went to the shoes, Fiddling with them.. That just leaves the best for last.

She darted to the bed, While working quietly but swiftly. She had to kept from laughing but admired her work of art. She pulled one last thing out of the bag and laid it onto the floor.

Before she left, She looked at the man one last time. She smirked evilly as she walked out.

--The Next Morning--

Kinma was up all night, But acted like she just woke up as she walked into the kitchen. Pein and Kakuzu sat at the table, Drinking coffee while reading newspapers.

". . ." Kinma sweat dropped from the way it looked.

"Good morning, Kinma" Pein greeted with a nod, Kinma happily greeted him and Kakuzu "You're up early" Pein said, Sipping his coffee.

Kinma nodded as she poured her some herself "Yup, Thought I'd get to training extra early!" She started to take a sip but Kakuzu snatched it quickly from her.

She gaped at him, As he sipped her coffee "You're too young to drink coffee" Kakuzu sat it down "Use less sugar next time" He calmly said as he read his paper.

Kinma glared at him slightly and opened her mouth to retort "Hey! I've been drinking coffee all-" She was cut off.

"HOLY JASHIN'S MOTHER!!"

Kinma froze momentarily then smirked, She quickly walked into the livingroom with Pein and Kakuzu following behind slowly. The sight that met them, Made them freeze in their tracks.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS TOBI!!! THAT LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT IS DEAD!!" Hidan roared glaring heavily around the room.

Kinma bit her bottom lip as it quivered, Her eyebrows knitted together while her eyes watered. Hidan glared at her confused

"BUAHAHAHAHA!!!" Kinma pointed at him and doubled over, Kakuzu smirked before he began laughing. Pein rose an eyebrow with an amused smirk.

"SHUT UP!! YOU COCK SUCKERS!!" Hidan roared, His face turning blood red. He was a sight to behold...

His hair was covered in bows and hairclips that looked messy, He probably tried to pull them out of his hair. His face was covered in make-up. Bright red blush and lipstick with blue eye shadow. But Kinma had used paint, Not make-up. So he couldn't take it off so easily.

Golden brown goo oozed from his sandals and between his toes, That goo was pancake syrup. He also had a _strong _smell on him. "God, Hidan. When did you start wearing women's perfume?" Kakuzu questioned waving his hand infront of his face, Showing that the smell was STRONG!

"Fuck Off! I didn't put shit on me!" Kinma fell to the ground laughing, The three briefly looked to her before looking back at eachother "That bitch, Tobi, did!" Hidan cursed holding up a small brown teddy bear with a orange dress on.

"That's the teddy bear, Tobi made at that 'Make Your Own Teddy Bear' place" Pein muttered thoughtful, Hidan threw it onto the floor.

"I KNOW!! He Left It In My Room! The Fucker's Gonna Die!!!" Hidan started stomping on the poor teddy, But it just stuck to the bottom of his shoe. He tried to kick it off but it didn't move, He snarled as he grabbed it and began pulling.

The syrup oozed out of his shoes and now was also on the bottom. He slipped on the syrup and fell, Hilariously, Backwards. His feet stuck in the air, While shock was on his face.

Kakuzu was now doubled over laughing, Pein has to resist chuckling. Kinma was rolling around on the floor, Laughing her heart out.

The teddy bear slowly slipped off his shoe and onto the floor, Neatly onto it's butt. Staring back at Hidan, Mockingly. ". . ." Hidan stared at it before growling "**ARGH!!!!!!!" **He sat up, Tearing the teddy to shreds.

"Ack! Teddy-chan!!" Tobi yelped from the doorway, He walked in just in time to watch his friend's murder. "NNOOOOO!! WHAT DID TEDDY-CHAN EVER DO TO HIDAN-SEMPAI?!?!? WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT?!?!?!"

Hidan glared at him before he pounced onto him, Like a hungry lion attacking a small gazelle. Kinma stopped laughing briefly so she could watch the fight.

A dust cloud formed and screams of pain were heard instantly, Not to mention Hidan's curses. Kinma just started laughing again, Kakuzu quickly got his(Kinma's) coffee and sat on the couch to watch the fight.

Pein rose an eyebrow but did the same as Kakuzu, He said it was because he had to make sure Hidan didn't kill Tobi. Kinma just remained on the floor, Laughing until she was sore and couldn't breathe.

--

**(A/N) I hope that was funny xD I thought it was! Please review for Kinma's evilness and awesomeness to continue pranking the snot out of the Akatsuki members!**

**Kinma: Hello everyone! Just to clear things up, I'm a reeeeeeeeally nice person! I am! But.. An innocent girl can only take so much!!!  
**

**Me: Ain't that the truth! We hoped you enjoy this! Thank you for reading!!**

**Kinma: ..I wonder.. Who should I torture next? Oh! I know! But I'll leave that a surprise for everyone, I hope that isn't too mean :(**

**Me: No, That's perfect. Don't wanna ruin a good surprise! :3 ..Wow this was a long chap..**


	7. Three Down, Six To Go

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews! So, I hope that this early update will truly show much I appreciate your reviews!**

**Kinma: Please enjoy, Stacy does not own Naruto.. But.. She does own me, Which is kinda creepy..**

**Me: ...I know, right? Anyway, This chapter isn't that funny. Just a heads up, lol  
**

**--**

Kinma coughed then wheezed, Causing the member's in the room to look at her. She got caught in a coughing fit, Hunching over.

"Kinma, Are you okay?" Pein questioned, Wondering for his unique chibi rescueie.

"I-I.. jeh. think I caught a ..Ick.. cold" She sniffled and looked sadly upon everyone, Her chibi eyes glistening like puppy dog eyes.

Deidara, Konan and Kisame was inwardly going 'Awwww' "Kakuzu is gone. Sasori, Since you know of poisons and the human organs, You give Kinma a check up" Pein exclaimed, Looking to the puppet.

Sasori frowned deeply as he looked from the leader to Kinma, She started hacking again "Fine, Kinma. Follow me" He left out the door.

Kinma hid her smirk as she followed him.

--

They were soon in the check up room, Which looked like a plain hospital room. Kinma sat on the hospital bed and looked to Sasori, He grumbled something as he fiddled around with medical supplies.

Sasori grabbed a popsicle looking like stick (The thing they use to check out throats), Kinma opened her mouth and just as Sasori was close to her face...

"Ah-coo!" Kinma sneezed messily and loudly right in his face. Everything seemed to freeze, Kinma gasped and looked feared at Sasori "Sasori! I'm so sorry!" Then she started coughing.

Sasori wiped mucus from his face with distaste, Even if he couldn't feel it.. It was still disgusting. He decided to skip the throat checking and go to the lung checking.

He looked around for the tool he needed, But couldn't find it. He growled as he looked back to Kinma, He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to himself.

He laid his ear against her chest and she gasped "AH! SASORI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! HEEEELLLLPPPPP RAAAAAAAAAAPE!!!!!!!"

Sasori grunted and stepped back quickly, There was an annoying as hell ring going through his ears. He glared at her dangerously "I'm listening to your lungs, Brat!"

Kinma started laughing nervously "Oh.. Sorry.. Please, Continue" Sasori frowned deeply as he laid his head against her chest once again. Kinma giggled.

Sasori chose to ignore it as he concentrated, But Kinma kept giggling until she was laughing. Sasori's eye twitched "What?!"

"You look hilairous!" Kinma said pointing at his position, Sasori growled as stepped away from her "Ok, Sorry. Continue"

"You're wearing my patience thin" Sasori grumbled as got out a needle, He flicked it as he stared at the clear liquid "Sit still, I nee- Hey.. Kinma, Where'd you go?" Sasori growled looking from the empty bed to around the room.

Kinma hid behind a potted plant "No! Stay away, Those hurt!"

"Kinma.. Stop acting so childish, This is too immature even for you" Sasori took a step towards her, Ignoring her fearful look as he grabbed her arm.

As he pulled her to her feet she screeched, She gripped his arms and ripped from his grip. She ran out screaming.

". . ." Sasori's eye began twitching dangerously "..She took my arms"

Kinma was cackling madly as she stared at the puppet arms she held, Well.. That was another person down. '_Revenge is a dish best served..diced!' _

--

**(A/N) I hope that was hilarious, I thought it was good since Sasori can't feel pain and all.**

**Kinma: Ehahaha. Revenge is a dish best served.. diced! Ehahaha!!**

**Me: ..That was kinda corny, But oh well! Please review and thanks for reading.**

**Kinma: Ha! DICED!! HAHA!!**


	8. Four And Five Down, Four To Go

**(A/N) This took awhile, Alittle too long than I wished. But I had NO ideas and of who's next.. but I'm going to try my best to come up with something, Hopefully it's good and fun- -flinches when a loud crunch pierces the air- Kinma.. What're you doing?**

**Kinma: - .. Nothing . . . -crunch-**

**Me: ... -raises an eyebrow- Okay.. Please enjoy and I don't own Naruto. But I DO own Kinma! -dramatically points at her-**

**Kinma: ...That's still creepy -eats another pringle chip-**

**...**

Kinma sat alone in her room, She couldn't go outside.. For some reason, Sasori kept trying to kill her! She didn't even do anything wrong! ...Well, Not that wrong... Her eyes traveled to the arms piled in her closet under some clothes.

...Okay, Maybe she should've gave them back. "Yea.. Why do I still have those?" Kinma spoke weirded out by herself, She stood and looked to her door. "Either I can return them or throw them away.." She thought back on her last encounter with Sasori, He had arms back but he tried to attack her.

"Throw 'em away" Kinma said as she walked to her closet, She grabbed them and started out her door. She glanced around, If she hurried up she might not run into Sasori. Besides this time of day he's usually in his room.

She started to quietly but quickly walk through the halls, Suddenly she stopped and looked at the arms she carried. She started to smirk as a plan formed in her head, She looked around deviously then rushed for the kitchen.

**...Sometime Later...**

Deidara walked into the kitchen, Like his normal routine. He opened the fridge and went to grab a water, As he pulled it out infront of him he went to open it. ". . ." He stared down at his hand when he felt something cold and sticky ooze through his fingers, His eyes widened and.. he screamed "Holy Shit! What The Hell? Un!" He quickly looked into the fridge.

He froze at what he saw, lying on the shelf. "...Oh, Damnit! ZETSU!" Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs as he stomped his foot, He looked down at the water bottle and snarled in distaste.

"Deidara.. **What is it?**" Zetsu was soon at the door, Hearing his name all the way from the other side of the base. Deidara glared up at him and threw his water bottle at him, Drenching Zetsu before the carnivore could react.

"I thought Leader-sama told you, DO NOT PUT YOUR _FOOD _IN THE FREAKIN' BASE!" Deidara yelled pointing furiously at the bloody arm lying on the fridge shelf, Deidara then showed his bloody hand as he balled it in a fist.

Zetsu stared stoic at him as water dripped from his face "It's not mine.. **Moron**"

". . ." Deidara stared at him, Neither moving.

"**That's fake, I don't eat wood.. Unlike you**" Zetsu said, Referring to Sasori. Deidara narrowed his eye and opened his mouth to retort but the sound of muffled laughter caused him and Zetsu to look over at the livingroom doorway.

They didn't hear anything so Deidara shrugged as he glared back at Zetsu "Then why is it there, Un?" Deidara questioned, Ignoring Zetsu's comment. Zetsu glanced at the fridge then back at Deidara.

"I would guess a prank" He replied causing Deidara to fall silent as the blonde pursed his lips, Zetsu cocked an eyebrow when he suddenly became furious again.

"Tobi's Dead! Un!" Deidara yelled as he stomped out of the kitchen leaving a silent, Still soaked, Zetsu behind. After Deidara was gone, Zetsu stepped out of the kitchen and into the livingroom.

He glanced around and then walked up to the couch, He stared at the object snickering, hiding infront of the couch. After noticing someone was standing behind the couch, Kinma slowly looked over her shoulder.

". . ." She stared with shocked eyes.

"Kinma.. What are you doing?"

". . ." She looked down on the floor "..I'm..I'm uh.. Looking for my er..Hair clip! Yea, It fell out of my hair and landed.. on the.. floor..But uhm, I got more in my room so.." Kinma smiled up at Zetsu, Even though she knew that she was discovered "I'll just uh.. go" Kinma quickly stood and ran out the room.

Zetsu stared at the doorway, He blinked then rose an eyebrow in interest.

Konan walked in and looked up at Zetsu, She paused momentarily and stared strangely at the drenched plant man. She shook her head as she entered the kitchen, There was sudden silence that caused Zetsu to glance towards the kitchen but then he remembered..

"ZETSU!"

Zetsu frowned, Knowing that Konan wasn't going to show mercy on him.

**...**

**(A/N) Lol. For me, That was hilarious! I mean, It's like Two birds with one stone!**

**Kinma: I didn't know that Deidara could scream like a girl, Oh my.. That was so freakin' funny, I knew he looked girlie but.. Ehahaha -continues to break out in laughter-**

**Me: I know, But back to my duty!.. lol, Anyway! Please review and thanks for reading! Please forgive me if this sucks '-_-**


End file.
